


Team Abandonment

by YoureTheVoiceMerthur



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Peter is just oblivious..., Pining!Sam, Seriously Sam is just super jealous in this fic, it's kinda cute, jealous!Sam, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureTheVoiceMerthur/pseuds/YoureTheVoiceMerthur
Summary: When Peter starts to spend too much time with the Web Warriors Nova takes it hard. Of course it's not because of the huge as fuck crush he has on his team mate. (Really, it isn't no matter what Danny says.) But when he finds himself being offered a place in the Guardian's it's just too tempting, especially when he hears that only Spiderman's new team were invited to Aunt May's birthday. Talk about replacement much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is a lack of fanfiction for this lovely pairing so I tried my hand at writing one. Honestly I have no idea what I am doing, they are just my precious OTP and deserve to have some love. I hope you enjoy this story

The halls of the triskelion were empty as Sam strolled down, helmet clutched under his arm. He had been hoping to catch Danny to see if he was free for some video down time but the boy seemed to be anywhere but here, which sucked for Sam. The next person he would have asked would have been Peter, if he ever saw the Web-Head. In reality he wasn’t even sure of the last time he and Peter had a proper game night, what with the web-for-brains being too busy with his new ‘web warriors’. And no, Sam was not bitter. Maybe. A little. Okay so he may have a slight bitterness towards Peter’s new team but no one could blame him, ever since he assembled the new group he seemed to have forgotten about the first team he had. It had been something that was bothering Sam for a while (and it had nothing to do with his minor crush on Peter.) but when he had bought it up to the rest of the team they had all seemed fine with it.

_“Eh he’s just training the new recruits, what’s the big deal?” Is what Luke had said and then gone back to whatever he was doing on his phone._

_“I think its good he is focusing on helping the newbie’s out. He knows we can handle ourselves.” Ava had chimed in in-between writing for her homework._

_“Looking deeper may reveal something unexpected.” Danny added, giving a knowing look to Sam, before adding with a smirk. “And I think the web warriors are good for Peter.”_

Of course Sam had pouted throughout the rest of the time they had all hung out and it didn’t help that when Danny had left he gave a pat to Sam’s shoulder.

Anyway where was he? Oh yeah, looking for someone to come and play the new game he had gotten. A flash of red and blue caught his eye, stomach giving a clench as he jogged towards the fleeing figure. It was easy to catch up with the figure and Sam was pleased to note that it was who he had thought it was. Just as he was about to open his mouth to call out to Peter he heard another voice beat him too it.

“Spidey, buddy, we on for a spar session?” Sam’s mood soured when he saw Venom walking up to Peter with Iron Spider behind him. “Iron Spider wants to try out his new spidey sense thing and I want to hit something. You in?” Sam saw Peter nod from his spot and, without thinking, put his helmet on and stormed down the hall. Along his way he ‘accidently’ pushed into Peter, sending him stumbling sideways and giving a small smirk in victory.

“Hey!” Peter called to which Sam promptly ignored and continuing walking. He heard some hushed mumbling after and had to force himself not to spin around and yell. He could be mature too, even if he didn’t have a new team that he abandoned his old team for. Yeah that bitter thing? It was a definite yes.

 

Throughout the day his mood just got worse and worse. They had a lesson with Rocket, which he would normally be thrilled about. I mean his own teacher teaching a lesson? How cool! But all he could see was Peter running through the explanation with Venom and Kid Arachnid. It got worse when Rocket called on him to explain some space theory that he wasn’t even paying attention too and he had to stutter his way through a half-assed reply, the worrying look from Rocket making him feel just that much worse. For the rest of his class he just kept his head down, effectively blocking out the ‘Web Warriors’ while being able to focus on what his teacher was saying.

Rocket dashed any hopes of him sneaking out of the class when it finished by catching him at the door. “Hey kid, what’s going on?” Sam stared down at his teacher, a small sigh escaping. It was such a stupid reason but he knew Rocket wouldn’t judge, none of the Guardian’s ever did. That was why he always enjoyed the time he got to spend with them. So with that in mind he explained everything to Rocket, his feelings of abandonment and even the deeper feelings behind it; even if those did cause a slight flush on his face. Rocket never commented during his little session and didn’t make fun of the fact he had a crush on a fellow teammate (Ex?).

“Kid you know if you ever want, mind the pun, space. There is always a space on our team? Always open for you.” Came Rockets words and Sam felt a flood of relief and gratitude flood over him.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled, a smile that was easily returned by Rocket, before he turned and left. It was nice to know he always had a team that would want him and right now it sounded like a great getaway. He would just have to talk with his current team if he ever did decide to take Rocket up on the offer. As he was walking back to his room, mind wandering to the offer Rocket had made, he slammed straight into a hard object in front of him. Though maybe object wasn’t the correct term, person was much more accurate.

“Bucket-head?” Oh great. He knew that voice not to mention the stupid nickname.

“Parker.” Sam slid to the side, meaning to walk around Peter but was blocked once again, his eyes glancing up to glare at the boy in front of him. “Move.” A small vindictive feeling rose up in him when he saw the look of utter confusion crossing Peter’s face at the command. Of course it had lacked the usual bite, laced more with venom now, but Sam really couldn’t help it right now.

“What’s your problem?” What a loaded question.

“None of your business, Parker. Now just leave me alone.” As much as he really wanted to pick a fight with the arachnid a part of his mind knew that his emotions weren’t in check. As soon as the words left his mouth he forcefully walked past, shoulders bumping into Peter as he went, all the while ignoring the shouts of his name from behind him. At least Peter made the right choice to not follow him or he wasn’t sure the words he had repressed early wouldn’t come flooding out.

 

It had been a week since Sam had last seen Peter and it was eerie walking around the triskelion and seeing every other face but Parkers. Actually maybe it wasn’t just Peter’s face he hadn’t seen, if he thought about it he hadn’t seen head or hair of the rest of the web warriors either. Come to think of it, none of them had even been in class this morning and Fury hadn’t even questioned it. A frown formed on Sam’s face, a mild surge of worry filling him. If they had been sent out on a mission he knew he had nothing to worry about, the team could hold their own; even if that was admitted very reluctantly. It was only when he got back to his room and saw the circle around today that he realised what might have been keeping Peter away, as least for today. “Aunt May’s birthday!” A small squeak left the boys mouth as he rushed to his drawer and grabbed the present he had wrapped up, donning on his helmet and heading straight towards the Parker residents. It might have saved a lot of pain if he had realised that Peter hadn’t been the only one absent before he headed to Aunt May.

Sam stared into the window of the living room, frozen to the spot. Inside was the entire web warriors in what seemed to be a party for Aunt May, a party that didn’t include any of the previous team. It hurt. Aunt May had been like a mother when the tricarrier had been blown up and they had to stay here and yet Parker couldn’t even inform him of a party? The fuck? Despite hating the brunette he wouldn’t cause anything that might ruin Aunt May’s birthday and so with a steadying breath he removed his helmet to stash it in his backpack so he could knock on the door. Even with the mindset of ‘no trouble’ he still couldn’t hold back a glare when Flash opened the door with a look of confusion. _‘Seriously? Flash was invited, the boy who had bullied Peter throughout school, but none of his old team who actually HAD his back?’_ Sure Flash had redeemed himself but right now that didn’t matter.

“Sam?” That voice, the soothing sound, was all it took to ease some of the angst from Sam. A smile fluttered over his face as he slid under Flash’s arm and walked into the room towards Aunt May, who was beaming at him. “I thought it was you!”

“Hi Aunt May, I didn’t know you were having a party so I don’t mean to intrude.” Before he could even continue he was getting words of protest from Aunt May, insisting he was always welcome him. And god that felt so nice to hear, at least his mother-like figure wasn’t abandoning him unlike a certain web shooting ‘hero’. “Thanks.” He grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. “But despite the lack of invite,” Here he glanced at Peter and was surprised to see a look of mild confusion mixed with something else. He couldn’t place the second emotion and quickly looked back towards May. “I did bring a present.” He held out the shoddily wrapped rectangle which Aunt May took with an affectionate smile.

“Oh Sam, dear, you shouldn’t have.” A flush spread across his cheeks as she slowly unwrapped the present, showing a black box. A curiously look passed over Aunt May’s face before it morphed into an adoring look as she spotted the four tickets inside of the box. “Tickets to Tour d'alimentation? That’s one of the hardest food tours to get tickets for. Thank you Sam.” He was enveloped in a warm hug which he returned, a smile fixed on his face. It was worth coming even if he hadn’t been officially invited. “I got four because I wasn’t sure who you’d like to bring so I hope three extra is enough.”

“It’s more than enough and I hope you will be able to take one?” Ah. If one thing had become clear to him by coming here it was that he didn’t want to stay on Earth, at least not for a while, but it was always so hard to say no to Aunt May.

“I… Would love too but you see… I won’t be here.” He got surprised looks from all around the room but the one that hurt the most was Aunt May’s look of sadness.

“I see. Then I’ll just tell you when you are free.” He didn’t have the heart to tell her that it could be years before he returned and opted for nodding, giving her another hug.

“That’s a promise. You’ll be the first one I visit when I get back.” He whispered during the hug before pulling back. “Now I don’t want to disturb you for long, I see you were having a party so… I’ll just head back home. Happy Birthday Aunt May.” He waved off her words to get him to stay and finally got himself out of the house, dodging Peter who was trying to get to him. As soon as he was out of the door he had his helmet on and was shooting off, hearing the door open just as he took to the skies. It was time to talk to his team before catching Rocket.

 

“You’re kidding?” Were the first words out of Ava when he told the team he was going with Rocket for a few years, but despite the words she looked sad about the news. It was understandable, they had become such a close-knit family and team and he would miss them but he needed this time away.

“No, dead serious. The Guardian’s still have so much left to teach me and I thought it would be stupid to pass up that opportunity.”

“He has a point, man. It’ll be weird without you though.” Luke spoke with a slap to the younger male’s shoulder.

“And a quiet few years.” Danny added with a small, sad smile. Sam really was going to miss these three quite a lot. Even before Peter joined them they had always been here for him and that was something he wasn’t ever going to forget. God that sounded… permanent. It was probably the moment just making me more sappy than usual.

“It’ll be fine guys. At least you’ll have some silence to do some training.” Sam teased, earning chuckles from his friends. After a few more brief words and hugs all around he picked up his suitcase and gave a final wave before making his way to the top of the triskelion where Rocket was waiting for him. He was humming to himself as he walked along the corridor, pausing at the elevator and taking a breath. Leaving was harder than he thought now that he was actually here and about to go, but it was something he had to do. That he knew. Taking a steadying breath he pushed the call button for the elevator and waited.

“Leaving without so much as a goodbye, buckethead?” A familiar voice sounded behind him, the voice sounding close to disappointment laced with anger. Slowly turning he stared at Peter who was standing behind him with his arms folded across his chest, mask covering his face. Still even without that he could practically feel the heat of the glare that was being aimed at him.

“I don’t do well with goodbyes.” Sam spoke off-handedly.

“Yet you managed to say it to the rest of the team.” Ah so he knew about that then. That didn’t help the previous lie.

“It was more of a ‘See you later’ than a goodbye.” Same argued, pressing his hand back against the elevator doors to try and see if the bloody thing had arrived yet. It was times like this that he hated how many floors there were. Peter sighed and pulled off his mask, his face looking drawn and as though he really wanted to say something but didn’t know how. It did pique Sam’s curiosity but before he could question what Peter wanted to say the elevator arrived with a ding.

“That’s my ride. I gotta go or Rocket will… actually he’d probably just make me do extra training.” He gave a smirk before taking the last few steps backwards into the elevator, staring at Peter who hadn’t said anything. “So.. See you.”

“Sam.” Sam’s stood up straight at that, it was the tone he had gotten at the start of his time with Peter whenever he had done something wrong and Peter, as the team leader, had to scold him. He hadn’t heard that tone in what felt like a very long time.

“Parker.” The use of his surname caused a wrinkle to form on Peter’s face but it didn’t deter him from storming forward and placing his hand on the frame of the elevator, effectively stopping it from closing. The sight caused Sam to swallow hard, he had never seen a more determined look on the boys face and it made him worry about why it was there.

“You better come back. In one piece.” Peter started out, eyes narrowing. “And then when you do come back, you and I need to have a talk and trust me,” Here his face softened into a look that was familiar, a sort of fond annoyance. “I won’t forget we need that talk.” With that Peter took a step back and the door could finally begin to close. “Bye Nova. Sam.” Was the last words he heard before the door closed and the elevator begin to climb.

“Bye Webs.”


End file.
